Easter Eggs
Dad Bat The father of the bat family near the wraith tree was voiced by Ozzy Osbourne. His portrayal as a bat is a reference to the time he famously bit the head off a bat during a live show. The other bats are based on his family, referencing his success on "The Osbournes". The Dad Bat also bears a likeness to the character Beatlejuice. One Shot at Glory The Guitar Solo (which is on Lars Halford's Sword of the same name) refers to lyrics from the Judas Priest song "One Shot at Glory". The lyrics referred to are "Let me hear the Battle Cry" and "I still hear the Battle Cry", the song is played during the first battle against General Lionwhytes forces (voiced by Rob Halford of Judas Priest, who is singing that song). Betrayal This song makes a number of references to the Drowning Doom Faction, such as the "Sea of Black Tears" and also makes references to betrayal, which the darker form of Ophelia has been feeling since Eddie Riggs left her for dead. Led Zeppelin The Bring it on Home guitar solo is a tribute to Led Zeppelin, one of the earliest influences in heavy metal music. The name of the solo comes from one of the tracks on Led Zeppelin II, a cover version of the song made famous by Sonny Boy Williamson. The flaming zeppelin that falls out of the sky is both a reference to the band's name and the cover of their self-titled debut album. Ace of Spades One of the paint jobs available in the Motor Forge is called "Ace of Hades," which is taglined “Let them know you don’t wanna live forever” — a reference to Motörhead’s song "Ace of Spades." When you highlight this paint job on the menu, The Guardian of Metal says: "Oh I hate puns!" Ride the Lightning One of the Primary Weapons available in the Motor Forge is called the Bolt Thrower, referencing the death metal band of the same name. When you highlight this item on the menu, The Guardian of Metal says "Why don't you make someone else ride your lightning for a change?", which is a reference to Metallica's second album, "Ride the Lightning" that contains a song of the same name. Candlemass The Drowning Doom's merch booth is called the Well Of Souls, a reference to the Candlemass song of the same name. Slayer On page 7 of the game's player manual, under the Fans section, the following sentence appears (which can also be seen on the Fan Geyser article): "Every metalhead that spews forth is now your devotee, giving you the resources to fill out your war ensemble." This is a reference to the Slayer song "War Ensemble." Grim Fandango One of the paint jobs available in the Motor Forge is called "Wagon of Bones," a reference to the Bone Wagon from Grim Fandango. Furthermore, its description states "No one will think it’s a company car," in reference to the fact that the Bone Wagon was a company car turned hot rod. When you highlight this paint job on the menu, The Guardian Of Metal simply says "That's grim." in reference to Grim Fandango as a whole. Paranoid When you purchase this Deuce Upgrade, The Guardian of Metal says "Wow! Someone's a little paranoid." This is likely a reference to Black Sabbath's second album, "Paranoid," which contains a song of the same name. AC/DC This Deuce Upgrade is a reference to the AC/DC song "Touch Too Much." Also, the axe treatment "Razor's Edge" is a reference to the song of the same name, from the album of the same name. No Sleep 'till Battersmith When the headbangers are getting on the bus to Battersmith, Lars yells out "No Sleep 'till Battersmith!", a reference to the legendary Motörhead live album, "No Sleep 'till Hammersmith". Bat out of Hell When executing the final jump in the early mission in which you leave the Temple of Ormagöden, during the cutscene, you see Eddie and Opehlia leaning way back in their seats with their eyes closed during the jump (seen here and here), which is likely a reference to Meat Loaf's Bat out of Hell album cover. :Bonus trivia: Judas Priest's Painkiller album cover was also inspired by the Bat out of Hell cover. Blackout The appearance of the Landmark Viewers, specifically the forks over the skull's "eyes," is a reference to the Blackout album cover by the Scorpions. Return of Razputin During the opening cinematic, one of the Kabbage Boy band members is dancing on Eddie Riggs’s stage and nearly falls to his death. The dance and noise the character makes is the same dance (at 0:40) performed by both Razputin and Bobby in Double Fine’s previous game, Psychonauts. Richard Horvitz voiced both Razputin and the band member. Motörhead’s Snaggletooth Earlier pictures of Eddie’s belt buckle look very much like classic metal band Motörhead’s official logo, ‘Snaggletooth’. However, the version conspicuously featured in the first Brutal Legend theatrical trailer looks a little more distinctive. Kyle Gass The Cannoneer appears in the cannoneer secondary missions, he has the body of a Bouncer and the head of Kyle Gass, Jack Black's bandmate in Tenacious D. White Lion Himself being based on glam metal, General Lionwhyte’s namesake is glam metal band White Lion. The character has long, luscious, and fabulous hair that he can use to fly, which may be a reference to Judas Priest member Rob Halford — the character’s voice actor — who is bald. Lemmy Kilmister A prominent character in Brutal Legend is the Kill Master, whose name is based on the character’s voice actor: Lemmy Kilmister, founder of Motörhead. Real life people references A brother and sister named Lars and Lita Halford join Eddie on his journey. Their last name is a reference to Judas Priest vocalist Rob Halford (who voiced Lionwhyte and The Baron). Lars’s name is a reference to Metallica co-founder Lars Ulrich, while Lita's appearance and first name is based on The Runaways lead guitarist turned solo artist Lita Ford (who voiced Rima). Eddie Riggs, the star of Brütal Legend, got his name from two sources: "Eddie the Head", the official mascot of Iron Maiden, and Derek Riggs, the artist who created the mascot. Hidden Dialogue When first meeting Ophelia, if you attempt to activate the Relic while there are still enemies to kill in the shrine, Ophelia and Eddie argue: Eddie: Woah. Come and look at this cool stuff! Ophelia: Are you going you help me fight or not? (Fighting enemies) Eddie: Oh yeah... right. I'll be right there. You should totally come check this out after. Does it Hurt? The demon Eddie is shown strangling in one of the trailers makes a not-so-noticeable appearance in the game. He seems to be the creature being tortured on the Screamwagon. His voice is different, as well, being changed from the deep, narrator like voice of the Warfathers to a whiny, higher pitched voice. And not just any whiny, high pitched voice. Why its the king of annoying high pitched voices, David Cross! A Nightmare Before Christmas In the battle at Dry Ice, Wet Graves ''one can overhear Ophelia saying "You got a problem? Talk to Jack" a reference to Jack Skellington from Tim Burtons ''The Nightmare Nefore Christmas. '' Additionally, it may be a reference to Eddie's Voice Actor, Jack Black. KISS Once Eddie has reached the Jungle area of the world, he begins to try to tame the Metal Beast, only to be greeted by Rima, Queen of the Zaulia. Their make-up, gear, and Metal Beasts are all references to the band KISS. '''The Destroyers' One of the guitar strings in the Motor Forge is called the Destroyers which is a reference to the famous blues-rock band George Thorogood and the Destroyers Black Tear ''' On one of Tenacious D's tours they were in New Zealand. They met two kids that were street musicians, and the D had those two kids open for their concert that night. The kids' band was named Black Tear. Keep Us On The Road When selecting primary weapons for The Deuce while in the Motor Forge, The Guardian of Metal will say "Something to keep your company on the road?" This is a reference to Motorhead's song "Keep Us On The Road". 'Ironheade' Iron head is the name of a song done in conjunction between Rob Zombie and Ozzy Osbourne. The E at the end is explained by Eddy Riggs when he says "With an E at the end so people know we're serious". '''Iron Maiden The mission named A Number of the Beasts, along with the achievment Ran to the Hills are references of the titles of two Iron Maiden songs "The Number of the Beast" and "Run to the Hills" Category:Content